


Movie Night

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Date Night, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, New Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: Tumblr request from RennyWilson. Superrojas movie night with smut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Andrea rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, sniffling as she dabs her red rimmed eyes with a tissue. It doesn’t matter how many times she has seen Titanic, it still gets to her each and every time. Kara, to her credit, doesn’t make fun of Andrea and instead wraps her arm around her shoulders.

Kara really never understood the big deal behind the movie. In fact, she found it kind of dumb and fully believes that Rose could have scooted to the side and easily made room for Jack. She’s never voiced that opinion, though, and she’s definitely not going to do it tonight. Not on their third date.

Kara’s big plans for a luxurious picnic in the park had been rained off and, as anxious as it made her, she couldn’t say no when Andrea invited her back to her apartment for a movie night instead. There had been no lewd comments or suggestions, but Kara is convinced that Andrea is going to live up to the third date stereotype. 

Andrea has been finding reasons to touch Kara all through the movie and, whilst Kara certainly doesn’t mind, her little secret is holding her back from initiating any contact of her own. Kara has never been with a woman. She doesn’t think Andrea will judge her, but Kara is terrified of doing something wrong. What if she wasn’t good at it? What if her embarrassing confusion ends up being a major turn-off?

Kara  _ really _ likes Andrea and she doesn’t want to scare her off. Nia had told her that if that was a dealbreaker, then it’s a sign that the relationship wasn’t meant to be. Kara seriously hopes that it isn’t the case, though.

She’s dragged out of her anxious thoughts when Andrea pokes her between the eyes.

“You have a crinkle,” Andrea remarks, poking her again. “Are you worried about something?” Kara immediately blushes at the question, and she clears her throat as she awkwardly adjusts her glasses.

“I’m sorry,” Kara murmurs. “I kinda spaced out for a moment. I’m back now,” she jokes. Andrea doesn’t look convinced and turns Netflix off before the movie is even finished, letting a local news station play in the background instead.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Andrea asks, almost timidly. She bites her lip, watching Kara warily. “If I’m coming on too strong, just tell me. I would completely understand,” Andrea reassures her.

“No! No, you’re not making me uncomfortable,” Kara tells her seriously. “I just have something to tell you, and I’m worried that it might make things a little weird,” she admits. Andrea frowns, but angles her body around to face Kara properly. “It’s not a big deal. It’s just something I think you should know,” Kara adds.

“Okay,” Andrea shrugs, “then tell me.” She says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world, like there’s nothing Kara could say to her that would make Andrea change her mind about the relationship. Kara sighs, nervously picking her nails. “Hey,” Andrea murmurs, once again poking the crinkle between Kara’s brows. “Whatever it is, you can tell me,” she says with a kind smile.

“Okay, well I uh… I haven’t been with a woman before,” Kara breathes out, her words jumbling together. “Like, sexually,” she adds, blushing profusely.

“Kara!” Andrea slaps her shoulder, her other hand holding her own chest. “I thought you were  _ dying _ or something!” Kara cringes, helplessly shrugging her shoulders. Andrea sobers, “it’s okay, Kara. It’s not a big deal. It doesn’t change the fact that I really like you,” she says. “And we don’t have to have sex until you’re ready, there’s no pressure.”

“I’m ready,” Kara murmurs, her voice so low that Andrea has to strain to hear it. “I just don’t really know what I’m doing.” Andrea smiles fondly and cups Kara’s chin in her hand, gazing at her for a short moment before kissing her soundly. 

It’s passionate, almost sloppy, and it makes Kara’s heart nearly leap out of her chest. She breathes heavily through her nose and laces her fingers into Andrea’s soft hair, their teeth clicking together as the kiss grows more desperate. Kara whimpers when Andrea pulls away, immediately missing the contact.

“Let me show you,” Andrea whispers into Kara’s ear, her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. Kara nods, breathless. Her chest heaves as she watches Andrea sink to her knees, heat pooling low in her belly. Andrea’s fingers fumble with the zip on her jeans, her eyes locking with Kara’s. “Are you sure you want this? I can wait if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready,” Kara chokes out. “I’m definitely ready.” Andrea grins at her and tugs on her jeans, and Kara lifts her hips to allow Andrea to yank them off. Thank God she wore nice panties today.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Andrea promises, tugging Kara’s underwear down to her ankles. “Shit, Kara,” Andrea breathes out, “you’re so wet already.” Kara blushes again, embarrassed by how quickly her body has reacted. It’s been so damn long. “Don’t be embarrassed, I like my girls wet and ready for me,” Andrea smirks.

“So ready,” Kara nods.

“Tell me if you want to stop, cutie.” Kara nods, unable to speak as she stares down at the head disappearing between her legs. She can feel Andrea’s breath on her drenched folds and her hips buck forward involuntarily. Kara’s whole body alights with buzzing pleasure as soon as Andrea’s mouth makes contact with her center.

Andrea licks her from top to bottom with the flat of her tongue, taking her time and enjoying her first taste of Kara’s slick. Kara has had sex before, of course she has, but this is her first time with a woman and  _ holy shit _ it's a whole different ball game. 

Andrea laps at her slit like a traveller lost in the desert who has finally found water. Her tongue flicks at her clit so fast it feels like a vibration, before it's suddenly sliding through her sticky folds and penetrating her entrance. If there's a pattern, Kara can't work out what it is, and she really doesn't care.

Andrea teases her, her face buried deep between Kara's legs, and she wears Kara's slick on her chin like a badge of honor. Her hands grip Kara's ass, holding her in place as she devours Kara's throbbing cunt.

The TV plays in the background, entirely forgotten. The news anchors are drowned out by Kara's moans, her voice high and soft as she whimpers into her closed fist. The noises coming from Andrea are obscene. Slurping, suckling, moaning against heated folds and sending vibrations through Kara’s clit. 

Kara’s hands drop to her sides, her knuckles glowing white as she fists the couch cushions. Her legs twitch of their own accord and pressure builds in the pit of her stomach. She’s already close, months of only having a vibrator for company ensuring it’s not going to take long.

Andrea’s nose bumps against her clit as her tongue surges inside her, Kara’s inner walls fluttering as she edges closer to the precipice. Then, she’s sent spiralling over it. Her back arches, stiffening, and Kara’s head tilts backwards. Her jaw slackens, a scream caught in her throat as fireworks explode behind her closed lids.

Kara has never cum as hard, nor fast, before. She sags against the couch, her body spent and boneless. Andrea’s on top of her before she can make any effort to recover. She kisses her sloppily and Kara can taste herself on Andrea’s lips.

“Holy shit,” Kara mumbles between frantic kisses. “That was amazing.  _ You’re _ amazing!” Andrea’s lips move down to Kara’s pulse point, suckling and nipping, before sliding back down Kara’s body. 

“I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
